Daimyo
by Selunchen123
Summary: The firecountry has a daimyo, and the court of the daimyo is corrupt and meanspirited. When Naruto encounters the future Queen of the firecountry, Sakura, he finds himself caught in a game full of betrayal, unexpectally finds love in the cherry empress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my new fiction, ****Daimyo, now here is a quick overview about what this story is about. First of, this takes place in the cannon world of Naruto. As you can see on the timeline, some events have been changed. **

**I know the Naruto universe has ****Daimyos, and therefore I wanted to try something out. I change a bit with the characters here and there. First, Kurenai Yuuhi has a different role.**

**Kurenai Yuuhi: is born in a small royal offspring of the original line. As a 19-year old she was one of the Daimyo's lovers, but soon after, he met Sakura's mother, and Kurenai got mysteriously burned on her arms. He sent her away, no longer finding her desirable…she became a teacher at a monastery. **

**51 years ago. The Rokudaime ****Daimyo was born.**

**39 years ago. Sakura's mother was born.**

**31 years ago. The Rokudaime ****Daimyo marries his first wife. Yuuhi Kurenai is born.**

**30 years ago. The Rokudaime Daimyo **_**becomes**_** Daimyo.**

**29 years ago. Mizuki is born by the Daimyo's first wife.**

**23 years ago. Mizuki is moved to Konoha to start his training as ninja, in order to gain some experience as ninja.**

**19 years ago. Kabuto is born by the Daimyo's first wife.**

**18 years ago. ****The first Daimyo's wife and company get attacked during the Shinobi War. She is killed. Kabuto disappears, and ends up at a medic in Konoha – however, nobody suspects him being the Daimyo's second son.**

**17 years ago. Sakura's mother marries Sakura's father.**

**16 years ago. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were born. Naruto becomes the Kyuubi container.**

**12 years ago. Sakura's parents divorce and Sakura's mother moves to the palace as a servant. Kurenai Yuuhi gets thrown out and teaches at a Monastery.**

**11 years ago. Sakura's mother becomes one of the Daimyo's lovers and the Daimyo adopt Sakura as his own daughter.**

**10 years ago. Uchiha Massacre. **

**4 years ago. Mizuki is kicked out of Konoha for revealing the secret to Naruto.**

**3 years ago. Sasuke leaves Konoha.**

**Present.**

_**-**_

_**The house of the **__**Daimyo.**_

_In the fire-country there are many lords. Those lords belong to one royal family of the fire and the leader of those is called the __Daimyo. However, our story does not start in the house of the Daimyo – it belongs in the house of the Daimyo though. _

_Sixteen__ years ago, the 28__th__ of March, in the Village of the Leaf, better known as Konoha, a tiny girl was born into what seemed like a loving family. The mother was a chef for a local restaurant and the father a travelling businessman. Both loved their firstborn more than anything in the world. Some historians even claim that they loved her more than they loved each other, but none except them could tell._

_A poet from the lightning country once said. "Love does not prevail". Those words matched the girl's parents rather well. On her fourth year of life they divorced and departed ways. The mother, broken with grief, decided to leave the village of Konoha and found herself work in the kitchen of the Daimyo. At this time, the Daimyo was married to one of the most stunning of women in the whole fire-country. She had given birth to two sons already, Mizuki and Kabuto. _

_Mizuki, the oldest of the __Daimyo's many children, was known to be soft and foolish. Therefore the Daimyo had decided to send him to Konoha, in order to gain battle experience and grow to be a leader suitable for Fire Country. Mizuki went on to become a chuunin ninja and bringing his parents great happiness. _

_Kabuto created only misfortune. After his birth the Great Shinobi War started. N__ot long after he reached the age of four he disappeared on a trip to the summer palace. His mother, the Empress, was found dead along with her samurai guards. The Daimyo grieved over his loss of second son and first wife to war. It was then the Daimyo gained many other wives and lovers, few of whom he took seriously. In the world of the Daimyo, there will always be a first wife. However, the Daimyo can take upon at most five wives and as many lovers as he so wishes._

_The woman from Konoha, with a girl named after a flower, became one of those. The Daimyo was fascinated when seeing this strange woman, who had never been educated in how to behave around a Daimyo. Her personality was more interesting than anything he had seen for years – and for the first time, he fell truly and madly in love. The woman of Konoha became one of his wives, but she was surely the one he favoured the most. _

_Her daughter, whom she had brought with her, was adopted as one of the Daimyo's own children, a great honour for one of no royal blood. From that point on, she was raised as a true princess in the royal monastery, under strict guidance of sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Years passed and the Daimyo became fascinated with how easy the girl took upon the rules and how gracefully she became a princess of heart. It was as if the legendary will of fire was still in her and her intelligence outmatched those of his natural heirs._

_When she had reached the age of 12, Mizuki returned in disgrace. Konoha, saying he had broken one of their most sacred commandments, told the Daimyo that Mizuki was to be sentenced to death. But since he was the heir to the Daimyo, the sentence was lowered to having his ninja status rescinded. Mizuki once again became the leading prince of the court. He seemed to be the only one fit for the throne. As a prince, someone has to marry him before he becomes too old. His position gave him many girlfriends and lovers, but none matched the skills needed for a first wife. _

_This was until the Kurenai Yuuhi came back to the palace, with her only student. Her student, was the Daimyo's lover's only child, named after the sacred flower that blooms in spring. Her skills as a regal outmatched many of his natural daughters and sons. Her beauty so captivating that the Daimyo had no doubts in choosing her as his son's first wife._

_Now, Crown prince Mizuki and future Crown princess Sakura had become engaged, and travelled together to the yearly chunnin exam to make their engagement public…_

…_this was not the beginning of a traditional story, because from this century – Uzumaki Naruto is the legend with the most tales, and his most gallant tale is this one. "_Uzumaki Naruto and the Cherry Empress"

_-_

_Our story begins, hundreds of years ago, on a river leading to the magnificent city of the __Mist, where the bi-yearly chunnin exam was held…_

The river was coloured strangely green when the boat moved along the quiet waters. Fallen leaves and broken branches floated with the stream the boat created. A lone servant couldn't help but glance around the magnificent buildings that rose above them. They were not as grand as the ones in Lightning or the Rock, but to the servant, it was a once in a lifetime experience.

In front of the servant sat three people. Farthest to the right and closest to the railing of the boat, sat Yuuhi Kurenai. Only thirty-one years of age, she had managed to become one of the most influential women in the Fire-country. Her dark black hair was a contrast to her bleached white kimono decorated with the famous waterfall from _Valley of the End_. Kurenai was the attendant of a young woman sitting beside her.

That young woman was the future crown princess of the Fire-country. Her features were not the most striking, but she was pretty without a doubt. Looking at her from even a distance she seemed regal and goddess-like in her posture. Bubble gum pink hair was pulled into the traditional royal hairstyle, with ornaments and jewels covering the tight bun in the back. Her kimono was a dark green, displaying the early summer. The servant did not once doubt that she would be perfectly fit into the royal courthouse. Or be the perfect wife for the future Daimyo.

Speaking of whom, he was sitting right beside his fiancé. The servant blushed slightly in his presence. His own kimono was dark red, the colours of the fire, and his light blue hair hanging loose. He was a kind-hearted man, but so obsessed with gaining power that it somehow scared the servant.

He was the crown prince yet even though he was reaching the age of thirty, was still incapable of taking the job seriously. Also, even with a beautiful woman beside him, he was more focussed on the female servants keeping him fed.

Yuuhi Kurenai leaned forward and placed a hand on the princess. "Sakura-hime, are you prepared?"

The pink haired woman turned her gaze to her teacher. "Yuuhi-san, I can not prepare myself more than necessary, or else I might be _too_ prepared and I could mess up the event"

Mizuki smiled at that. "You should not worry my princess; these royals will be too busy envying your beauty than envying your way of speech." Sakura didn't smile, and pursed her coloured lips.

"Mizuki-sama, this is a very important matter for me – I wish that intelligence for once mattered more than beauty." She brought forward her fan and started to flap it in an aggressive manner. Kurenai started to adjust the hair in her back, frowning disapprovingly.

Mizuki gave her a heartfelt laugh and grabbed his glass of wine. "Now, Sakura-hime, if that was the case then there would be no such thing as enjoyment in this world. Loosen up and start being less serious – I will grow insane if you stay like this."

Sakura closed the fan with a snap and leaned back against the pillows, and gazed at the waters. "I was merely stating that my years of training would go to waste."

"Everything perishes Sakura-hime. Now, enjoy the chunnin exams, they're quite interesting." He leered at the dark eyed servant who bowed embarrassed. Sakura leaned over slightly to peer at the boat's side. It was painted light blue with many beautiful decorations of tales told through generations. Noticing the golden colourings of the tale of the Shidaime Hokage – she frowned.

"I have never been fond of ninja activities dear brother." Technically he was her stepbrother; her mother was married into the royal family – which meant they were family, in some twisted way. "I had hoped that our engagement would be public in a more peaceful environment. Ninjas are …aggressive."

Mizuki seemed slightly offended by her words. Kurenai leaned forward, whispering into Sakura's ear. "Sakura-hime, Mizuki-sama was once a ninja himself." It caused the princess to draw her lips into a tight line and quickly respond.

"But of course, those ninjas are not of royal blood as you – they tend to violence in a dangerous manner. You do it in a more grand and gallant way." Mizuki glanced at her when she said those words, still looking slightly angry. Sakura struggled to not bite her lip, which she did every time she was nervous.

Kurenai finally came to her rescue.

"Mizuki-sama, do not blame Sakura-hime. She had a very frightening incident with a ninja as a young child. It is very normal for even a princess to have fear of dangerous men." Her voice was smooth, and placating. Mizuki was busier leering at her mature chest than listening to her words as Kurenai talked.

"Well, Sakura-hime, perhaps it would be better if you looked to your side and confront your fears." The pink-haired woman looked confused, and turned her gaze to the riverbank. True to his words, there were ninjas – not just a few ninjas, but hundreds of ninjas waving at them. Mizuki raised his hand. "This is where you wave my dear sister. Be kind-hearted, they are just a human as our samurais."

Kurenai poked her side and forcefully whispered, "Do as he says, you have to look professional Sakura-hime." It didn't take her very long before Sakura raised her hand, and waved at the many ninjas who were gawking at the sailing royalties. She forced a smile upon her red coloured lips.

Mizuki smiled. "Maybe this will come easier to you than I had thought Sakura-hime. I hope you'll do a grand performance at the banquet tonight."

Sakura glanced at him side-ways. "Oh, I will certainly do my best; I have a lot to live up to."

He didn't look at her, focussing merely on the ninjas with an almost longing look. "Well, the Daimyo's position in this world is almost like the emperor in the summer-country. Your position will be like an empress." He turned to look at her with a haughty expression. "That's a lot of responsibility, and you're so young, my princess."

Sakura smiled at him with forced kindness. "But dear brother, my 17th birthday is merely a month away. One more year and I will be of legal age. Will you call me young then?"

Mizuki chuckled at that. "You _are_ young compared to me. My birthday may be months away, but I will turn thirty."

Sakura brought forward her fan and swung it a few times. "Oh, that is no age Mizuki-sama."

It seemed as if he had once again become distracted with the servants and was busy flirting with the extremely embarrassed girl in front of him. The princess pouted and looked slightly angry with her situation. Kurenai leaned forward once again and whispered. "Watch your temper, he may be your fiancé, but he can surely get rid of you if you bother him. Short tempers don't work in the royal court, so get a hold of yourself!"

The young girl abruptly snapped the fan together. Taking this as a sign of compliance, Kurenai waved forward a servant and spoke in a formal manner again. "You need to eat. There are many hours between now and the banquet." Sakura eyed the plate of fruits and stuffed small piece of apple into her mouth. Kurenai did not miss her charge chewing angrily.

-

Ino sat at the riverbank with her team mates, working on a piece of bread and cheese. She wasn't really there to participate in the exams, but to support her friends and younger ninjas. To be more direct, she had gone to see the capital of the Mist – it was a nice vacation.

Nara Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms above his head as she saw him appear from a distance. Beside him, Uzumaki Naruto and Akamichi Chouji appeared. Strangely enough, Naruto didn't seem very excited. He was afterall one of the Konoha ninjas to participate in the exam.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Chouji! Naruto! You're here just in time!" she yelled from shade of the tree she leaned against. Chouji waved.

"Hey Ino! I brought food!"

Ino pouted her lips and waved her hands as a signal for them to sit down. Naruto decided to sit in the sun, while Shikamaru and Chouji joined Ino in the shade. Chouji brought forward his basket of food and kindly reached out so everyone could grab a bite.

Ino spoke first. "So, Naruto, are you excited about this exam? Maybe you can finally become chunnin like the rest of us!" she grinned conceitedly and threw the apple into the river, while gratefully taking the sandwich out of Chouji's hand. More humbly, "You're probably going to beat those damn genin kids. Hey, you have even beaten Akatsuki members!"

Shikamaru leaned back on the tree, getting a good view of the sky. More to himself then others, "A mystery how they haven't promoted you yet." The large, muscular Chouji did hear the comment but only nodded. This had troubled him too.

Naruto stood up. "Hey, guys, you know, I better go practice for the real exam tomorrow." Chouji looked at him confused, still holding the piece of sandwich he would've given him. It didn't take Naruto long before he was gone from their sights, and Shikamaru sighed.

Ino turned to him. "What was that about? Naruto always wants to eat lunch with us." the shadow user had his eyes closed but spoke none the less. With a sigh, "What, Konoha's #1 gossip didn't hear?" The heat from Ino's glare quickly made Shikamaru continue, "Hyuuga Hinata broke up with him right before the trip here."

Ino stopped eating and looked at him with surprised look. The leaves fell from the tree as the wind blew across the fields. "Hinata _broke up_?" she shrieked loudly as if she didn't believe a word of what Shikamaru said.

Chouji then suddenly spoke, his tone sombre. "It was something with Hinata being given the option of dishonouring the family or stay with Naruto…You know those Hyuugas." Ino seemed to disagree.

"That doesn't sound like Hinata at all!" Before going on a tirade defending her fellow kunoichi, the blonde girl had an unusual (for her) moment of contemplation, looking at the direction Uzumaki went. "But maybe we underestimated her… As far as I know her life has been about not disappointing her clan. But willingly to give up Naruto?" Ino leaned back and sighed. "Who knows, she's a smart girl, Hinata'll probably figure something out that can make both of them be together. Right?"

Shikamaru grabbed another sandwich, which he consumed rather quickly. "Well, it seems to be affecting him rather much." He chew on the meat thoughtfully. "Let's hope that the chunnin exam goes well, and cheers up. An unhappy Uzumaki is more troublesome than the normal one"

Chouji then stood up. "He needs a treat to the barbeque here in the Mist! I bet on that!" Both of his friends groaned and did not bother to stand up. The brown-haired chubby ninja grinned. "Come on! Let's go and find him!"

Ino pointed a finger at him. "He's broken hearted Chouji – you know Naruto and Hinata has been team mates ever since…you know." she then looked back at the river. "It wasn't easy when Sasuke-kun left either. Maybe it'll be better if he dealt with this on his own"

Shikamaru glanced at the pathway Naruto had left by, and then back to his sandwich. Ino frowned and gazed at the water, while Chouji stared at both of his team mates…

-

The great Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade looked up with barely controlled excitement. She had been invited by the Mizukage to join him at the chunnin exam this year. Despite everything, she could not refuse to a potential ally. She found herself sitting at a very glorious terrace, watching over wonderful city of the mist. The many canals was like a floating market, full of all sorts of boats, stuffed with the most exotic fruits, meat and various other things.

Tsunade, also known in the land as 'the Great Sucker,' would bet that the watermelon boat would sell faster than the orange boat. "1000 ryo" she said and leaned over the railing just a bit more. Shizune, the Hokage's apprentice and assistant, looked at her startled. "Tsunade-sama! You had promised not to gamble while we are away!"

The blond-haired woman just waved her arm, and brought forward a telescope she once stole from Jiraiya. Shizune frowned deeper. "Tsunaaade-saaama!" She quickly brought her hand forward and snatched it out of the Hokage's hand. After securely tucking it into her own belt, she met Tsunade's angry glare with an indignant one. All the while TonTon, their pet pig, squeaked in displeasure.

The doors to the terrace opened, Naruto and a chunnin appeared. The chunnin bowed slightly. "Hokage-sama, I am here to tell you that the royal house of Konoha has arrived." Tsunade looked at him with irritation, having just had her fun taken away. "So the Daimyo is here? He is rather late, the exams are due to start in an hour or so."

Shizune rolled her eyes. Even Tsunade hadn't bothered making herself ready, with such little time to the beginning of the fighting. The chunnin bowed again. "Hokage-sama, it is the crown prince and…well, maybe it is better to see it for yourself. Also, the Mizukage wants me to tell you that he expects you at the banquet tonight. He insists there will be delicious food and sake for your enjoyment" Word of sake made the Hokage grin. Yes Konoha's leader loved her vices, and that damn Shizune can't stop her from drinking.

"You can leave now."

The chunnin bowed and disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto behind who had leaned against the wall. Tsunade turned to him. "Stop sulking, brat! You need to be in the exam stage in an hour." Shizune looked at Naruto, as if she didn't like the harsh tone Tsunade was using. Naruto, though, only shrugged quietly in response.

Tsunade then crossed her arms. "Is there anything you want?" He stared at her and then rubbed his neck, strangely quiet.

"Is it possible for me to go and see her?" both women stared at him, and then at each other, before the Hokage spoke.

"As long as you're not late for the exam"

He disappeared before any of them could say anything else…

-

Kurenai readjusted Sakura's kimono slightly as they walked down the hallway to the seats. Mizuki was ahead of them, followed by his own advisor. The squirrelly man was looking from side to side, as if figuring who would be the best to talk to of all the major people seated.

When the royals noticed that the Crown-prince entered, they rose and bowed. Of course, the Daimyo of the mist only gave a small cursory bow. The Mist, with its broken economy and constant flooding, yielded a weakened Daimyo. He had to recognize Mizuki as being more powerful than he. It was when Sakura entered, with her beautifully set hair, full of beautiful ornaments and tropical flowers native to the Mist, that they were truely curious. Many rose from their seats, and moved towards Mizuki.

Even the Kages, had dared to move from their reserved seats and towards the crown prince. Mizuki was smiling proudly, as if this was truly a great thing of his doing. Sakura just smiled kindly and maintained her poise. She was already known for being the first child who was adopted into the royal family and taken upon as a daughter of the Daimyo…People didn't look well upon this. So Sakura had to look good, and not be bothered by their constant muttering or remarks about her origin. Mizuki spoke addressing the banquet hall.

"Everyone, I will hereby announce my engagement to this beautiful young lady. Princess Sakura of the Hirika monastery" He turned and winked to the girl "And an extremely clever girl I must say."

Sakura bowed deeply, showing a bit of her pale chest, enough to show them she was attractive, but not too much for them to think of her as cheap – it was one of those small details. The other princesses looked very much surprised and disappointed. Angry even.

A younger and less refined princess began to mutter to her attendant in the back. Sakura could barely make out the words. She knew she was envious and surprised of Mizuki's choice of fiancé. He brought his hand to her shoulder. It was all an act, both the crown princess and Sakura knew. There would probably never be love involved, but in a royal court, appearance is everything. One single scandal and you would be dishonoured from the family – it had happened to Yuuhi Kurenai. The Mizukage and Hokage appeared in front of them, and the blond Hokage smirked.

"So, you have finally decided upon a cute girl Mizuki? Eh?" she didn't even look at Sakura, and she talked to Mizuki as if he was her inferior. Though not happy at the indignant tone, he bowed and replied calmly. "Well, it is time for me to have children, and my father may step down from the throne in a matter of years." Tsunade then looked at her.

"Aaah – you look very much like your mother Sakura-hime. Those startling green eyes and pink hair" Tsunade knew she was acting, but Sakura none the less bowed and smiled too, while muttering words of thanks. It didn't seem to leave a good impression on Tsunade, who kept on talking to Mizuki, ignoring her presence.

Kurenai wasn't pleased at Tsunade's reaction and stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, did you know that the princess has remarkable skills in gambling. She defiantly doesn't play on luck." This seemed to make Tsunade focus on the princess again – the words pleased the Hokage, but defiantly threw back the rest of the royalties. A woman…gambling? This was certainly the first scandal. So soon? Sakura held back a frown at Kurenai-sensei's rash move.

The Hokage grinned. "Well, what do you play? Poker, black jack?" Sakura smiled kindly, and looked embarrassed. "Any card game I have been taught. I prefer roulette, it gives one such a nice thrill of adrenaline, because here it is purely luck and not skills you play with." Tsunade's grin widened. "Well, Sakura-hime, why don't you sit with me?"

Mizuki barely hid his pleased look when Sakura made a move away from him.

The princess smiled. "I would be honoured to sit by you Hokage-sama."

"Call me Tsunade, that word makes me sound so old." There was no scold, just a teasing grin as she led Sakura with her to the kage tribune, talking only about gambling and how she gambled all the time. Sakura felt a severe chill wash down her back when looking at Tsunade's dark haired assistant. Something seemed terribly familiar with that woman. Kurenai stayed behind her, glaring daggers at the snickering princesses.

-

Naruto sat in the preparing room, full of smelly closets that had stench of strong chilli and sweet orange mixed with a horrible smell of sweat. It didn't bother him that much and he leaned back against the wall. The bench underneath him was old and the paint was already starting to crack. His thoughts though were on only on one thing, and it wasn't the exam which would take place in a few minutes. One person.

Hinata…

The other genin seemed nervous and jumped at every noise. Naruto was of the few who seemed calm. In reality he was drowning in misery. Ever since that _incident_, Hinata had been with him on his team – it hadn't taken them long to develop a deep friendship and then onto a relationship.

Now there was nothing.

She had just stepped up to him before his trip to mist, looking forlorn. Broken hearted. He understood. Hinata told him everything. How she wanted so badly to honour her family, make them proud of her. They didn't like Naruto, always telling her that he would bring the Hyuugas to their end. That Uzumaki, or the _Kyuubi brat _would dirty their bloodline with _youki _taint.The night before Konoha officials were to start for the Mist, her father Hyuuga Hiashi had sternly given her an ultimatum. Either it was the Hyuugas or Naruto – what meant more, her family or the most hated in the village? Naruto always knew how much Hinata wanted to make her father proud. How ironic was it that only once did Hinata and Naruto develop their bonds that she stop being a constant disappointment in Hiashi's eyes? Despite his hopes, it did not surprise Naruto very much when she actually _did_ break up with him.

But that did not make it hurt any less.

He closed his eyes. It hurt badly. Worse than getting lightning pushed through your chest, and Uzumaki Naruto would know. He grabbed the trench knives his sensei gave me determinedly. Maybe, if he really did succeed in becoming chunnin, then the Hyuugas will look upon him with respect in their pale pompous eyes. And Hinata_-chan_ and he would be able to be together again.

Tsunade had of course been the one to put that idea into his head. She really had the ability to seem convincing (she was afterall the one fooling Orochimaru back then!), so now here he was. Although it did help that Naruto was easily manipulated. Especially by giving him goals, the Hokage knew the hard headed boy would stop at nothing. Maybe it would take his mind off things?

The genin started moving, and he heard the doors to the arena being opened. Loud applause from the audience could be heard miles away. Naruto took his weapons and stepped into the arena with heavy steps. The sunlight blinded him for a second, before he finally saw the huge arena. The large arena was shielded from the outside world by an enormous waterfall that went from one end to the other. Only a few places did the water not reach, the locker room and the tribunes, which were placed high above the arena. Despite looking everywhere, Naruto couldn't see any of his friends.

The chunnin who was supervising the exam, talked and talked, but Naruto did not listen. The longer he stood there, the more he sensed the audience watching him with excited eyes. So, even here, the words had reached about Uzumaki Naruto killing Akatsuki members on his own. How many genins can do that? (hah!) The frown began to turn into a grin, which stretched and stretched, until it was all white teeth.

The bell struck, it was time for individual battles. Naruto looked at the piece of paper, he was in the first battle, which was against a poor little mist boy. He shook his head to squash overconfidence from clouding his mind. The Mist ninja couldn't be poor if he had managed to get this far, but Naruto defiantly was going to beat the crap out of him.

"Hey! Kiddo!"

-

Sakura worked hard to resist frowning. She absolutely hated ninjas more than everything in this world. Kurenai noticed it, and several times had to pinch Sakura's arm, in order to not let her mouth drop. What was she staring at now? Some blond-haired boy screaming at that mist genin in front of him. Tsunade seemed rather excited though.

"That boy, he'll be the next Hokage of Konoha" The Hokage whispered to Sakura, now she didn't know what to say at all. She readjusted the sleeve on her Kimono and leaned over further, to get a glance at him. He wasn't even handsome and had a horrendous sense of fashion. Who ever heard of a ninja wearing a day bright orange jumpsuit?

"How can you be so sure about that Tsunade-sama?" she made it sound like she actually did believe her, but still wanted to dig further into the story. The Hokage laughed and leaned over, pointing at him. "Because I say so."

Kurenai readjusted in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Tsunade looked at her, and they made eye contact, which caused the Hokage to smirk. "So, you are Kurenai Yuuhi right? Those eyes can't lie. So, you have the royal bloodline too?" Sakura turned and looked at her, which caused her teacher to sigh in frustration.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It has become rather rare these years though. The bloodline has only been passed over to a few people. Nothing escapes your watch; these red eyes are the clearest evidence of royal blood."

Kurenai could tell Sakura's question in her eyes, even though she didn't say anything. "Crown Prince Mizuki does not have the red eyes, but I do – it is pure coincidence I'm sure. He assuredly has the gene in his blood."

Tsunade watched Kurenai a moment, before turning her head back to the arena. The fight still had not started.

-

Naruto brought forward the kunai and swung it around like child's play, while saying in a very bored voice. "Listen, I can beat you in five minutes. So why don't you just give up already?" The grin widened, and the poor genin shook with fear. How did he even get this far?

Getting tired of waiting, Naruto grabbed the kunai hard and jumped forward so fast that the audience let out a huge gasp in surprise. He, in turn, was surprised when his kunai was blocked with the kid's sword.

"Don't underestimate me!" the genin screamed and pushed him backwards with extreme force. Naruto laughed. This was going to be fun.

He clapped his hands together and did the seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" beside him appeared more than twenty clones, who all had their kunais ready to strike. Naruto hid behind them, and when they all charged, he followed.

The genin barely managed to defend himself before Naruto jumped forward and pushed him into the waterfall to the back. Surprisingly enough, the genin disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened. "A water clone?"

All of a sudden the genin's head appeared in the waterfall, blue as the rest of the water. Naruto looked at him confused and readied his kunai again. The genin smiled. "Surprised? I can change the form of my body into water. Now you die."

He disappeared, and appeared a few meters down the waterfall again, and stepped out of the waterfall with immense confidence. "You have to use your surroundings right? How will you defeat me now? I have plenty of water."

Naruto didn't stop grinning though. "Don't underestimate me either – silly tricks won't stop me!" he extended his hand, and felt the waves of chakra stream to his palm, until he had a small ball of concentrated chakra there. "Remember the name of this. Rasengan!" with a speed even faster than before, he smashed it into the water body of his opponent.

The liquid being sprayed to right and left, and then landed in a small pool in front of Naruto. The chunnin instructor looked at Naruto startled, and was about to yell that Naruto was the winner, when a hand appeared to reach out of the water. It grabbed the dusty surface of the arena, and dragged itself up.

He could hear the gasps of the audience when the person that appeared no longer look like a little boy at thirteen. Instead a full grown teenager of his age, with shark like teeth and murderous glare. The first word that escaped Naruto's mouth was, "Akatsuki?"

The teenager, now completely naked, stood up and stretched his limbs. "You know, that kindda hurt – I am gonna get you back for that one."

"Get some freaking clothes on!" was Naruto's blunt response.

He did not manage to say anything else, when a hand thrusted into his stomach hard. While gasping for breath, another fist punched him in his face, then to shoulder, his nose, his stomach again. All in rapid succession, the arms of the boy grew to freakishly big proportions as he struck. Seeing Naruto winded, the blue-haired person grabbed his sword on the ground to ready a final finishing blow.

Only Naruto was not winded.

An extreme heat and a hand grabbing his wrist hard made the boy pause and turn back. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto's normally blue eyes having turned red.

"Oh shit…"

The unexpected turns did not stop, as a new voice rang through the arena from the floor. "This battle is over!"

Every turned to the locker room to see a white haired person stand there. His trademark glasses were pushed up his nose as he grinned and waved his hands.

"Suigetsu, the battle is over, go get dressed." the water ninja grinned and forced his hand out of the stunned Naruto's grip. Lazily, Suigetsu wandered over to the locker rooms as if his life was never in mortal danger.

The Village of the Sound's second in command, Kabuto stepped into the center of the arena. Naruto, and every other ninja within jumping distance of the arena floor held back from attacking him out of sheer confusion. Kabuto was not known to be a fool and everyone expected some manner of trap. Even then, the fight proctor stepped before Naruto in case he did something rash. All eyes of the ninja world were now on the man in the middle of the arena.

Kabuto looked through the glasses at the Tribune, his smile never leaving. "Crown prince Mizuki! My dear brother! I have come home!"

Everyone stood up in their seats, including Mizuki who looked barely from falling off the railing. Kabuto continued to speak, his voice amplified through jutsu.

"If you do not believe me! I can prove it! Remember, your tiny baby-brother was abducted several years ago and you didn't even search for him! He had those magically royal red eyes didn't he?"

Kabuto removed his glasses, and people watched the big screen monitors throughout the stadium, now zoomed into the center of attention. All could see the distinct red eyes – royal blood. Mizuki grabbed the railing in anger. "Well, welcome home dear brother! Why do you not join me on the Tribune? We have a lot to catch up with!"

Kabuto shook his head. "No! I am here to call it a _GAME!"_

The whole of Fire Country gasped.

-

**Read and review if you feel like it.**

**Ask Question if you are having a wtf moment by reading things.**

**Oh please - like the story!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade had never in her life enjoyed trouble or if she did enjoy it, it was others being tormented rather than herself. It was a mystery why she had decided to become the head of the Fire-nation. She placed her head in her palm, as she moved the rice in her bowl from side to side. This chunnin exam were supposed to be a silent affair – it was supposed to bring Naruto some happiness in his life. It was his chance to be acknowledged.

She grumbled to herself. "curse'em royals, always messing things up" 

Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma didn't bother to raise their gaze; they knew she was thinking the situation over. That beautiful woman could look dangerously serious when she wanted to. It was when her blond hair curled over her face that one knew, they better zip it.

"Kakashi." He looked up, his mouth moving underneath the leathery mask. "Yes?"

"What do you propose we do in this situation? I don't doubt that Kabuto is truly the brother of Mizuki" The small room with the blue ocean like carpet suddenly felt a lot more tense than it did a couple of minutes prior to her words. Everyone sat closer to the wooden table which was filled with the most delicious of foods. There were more important matters at stake.

Kakashi's dry voice met them. "I'll say we kill him. If he is affiliated with Orochimaru as presumed and he ends up becoming daimyo – he'll be able to do some serious damage to our kingdom. We know that the royal house is the main provider of food for our city. It could mean an end to Konoha. I'll say we kill him now as a safety measure." He placed his hand on the table as if making people around him notice his words. "I can take him out personally. Mizuki isn't smart enough to go against Konoha"

Tsunade pouted thoughtfully. "You're right. It would be the safest solution. Is there any other ideas, or else I would like to get back to the city as fast as possible." Yamato seemed occupied but suddenly raised his hand. "There's another opportunity as well"

"What?" said the elderly woman annoyed.

"The daimyo is not choosing an heir in the nearest of time. Especially since he's preparing for the wedding of Mizuki and that girl, he'll be too occupied with that, so we have some time to spend." She narrowed her eyes. "yeah?" 

"Now, if Kabuto got impatient staying there, and had Orochimaru attack the palace, it would be our perfect opportunity to smack two birds with a stone. We get the royal family in spot and we get rid of Orochimaru and the sound." Tsunade's eyes opened surprised and leaned forward interested. "How do you propose we do that?"

"We take someone we trust to work within the palace. Perhaps we tell the daimyo that it is troubled times, especially with the threat from the northern states, so we're training his samurais so they can protect them better. I don't know, you got a better proposal?" there was a smile on the blond Hokage's lips as she leaned back satisfied. "We could just kill off Kabuto, but by having someone within the palace will make things much easier than anticipated." Kakashi didn't seem pleased, but no one noticed. Asuma was as quiet as he had been through the whole dinner affair.

Kakashi leaned forward. "Hey, you talked to that girl today didn't you? Can we use her somehow?" Tsunade looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. "No, she seems like all the other princesses. Too dumb" Her answer didn't seem to please Kakashi the slightest and he tried once more. 

"But there's a reason why she has become Mizuki's fiancé. We know that the daimyo just doesn't choose the first and most beautiful girl. She's of ninja heritace afterall, she must be pro-konoha afterall" Tsunade snickered at his comment and waved her hand from side to side. "Geez, Kakashi. You haven't met her have you? First, she's raised in this ridicules monastry – those crazy religious people will already have turned her against us. Two, she showed a great dislike for ninja affairs when I talked to her."

He was about to interrupt when she said the final thing.

"third, she's a woman. In the palace a woman has no say. So it would just be a waste of time"

"Who are we gonna send then? It shouldn't be someone suspicios" said Yamato as if to break the tension in the air.

They all looked at Asuma. He looked at them.

Yamato spoke. "Asuma, that fire-nation symbol on your pants, isn't that a symbol for being an official protector of the royal family?"

"yes?"

Tsunade grinned and swung the bottle of sake in her hand, her brightly red coloured lips glinting in the light from the dull yellow lamp that hung from the ceiling. "it's easy Asuma. What you do now is simply collect a team, take them with you and tell that the Hokage of Konoha sends you with the intention of preparing the samurais for a potential upcoming war between fire and sound" Kakashi gave a un characteristic chuckle. "potential? We all know that war has been brewing for years now. It's just a matter of time before it happens…"

Asuma furrowed her brows. "what are you saying then? That I should spy on those I've sworn to protect? Isn't that a bit over the top? I mean, come on, don't we have other things to do."

"it's an order and you gotta bring Naruto with you"

There was a silence in the room, before Yamato interrupted the deafening stillness that consumed their beings. "are you sure that's a good idea? You know, after his…uhm…failure in the spring and now the Hyuuga family taking his girlfriend away, isn't a bit risky to send him o…"

"Okay, I said it was an order. It'll be good for the kid to get out of Konoha for a while. Maybe it'll help him mature a bit. It demands some backbone to control those royals after all." The blond Hokage waved her arm in the air, signalling for more sake. "I only wish for his best, and having some experienced with all of the beings in the country will make hima better Hokage when that time comes."

Silence.

"you really sure?"

"just go Asuma."

-

Naruto stretched his limps and yawned when two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck, strangling him. He felt himself unable to breath and grabbed the two smaller arms, and threw the person over his head, holding the person so it's head were downwards. He gasped, and raised an eyebrow at the frightened boy.

"geez Irani! What was that for?"

The now older boy frowned. "you're supposed to act hero like! Not letting me grab you like that! It is not manly!" Naruto grinned. "heh! Got you anyway didn't I? aren't you supposed to be a ninja? I heard you come several minutes ago!"

Irani struggled to get free from Naruto's grip, but in vain since the older boy was much stronger than he. "Let me go! Let me go!" he said with laughter in his voice, and he found himself being let go, and fall down on ground. 

Naruto lay down on the ground, with his hands behind his head, looking at the clouded, yet starlit sky. His blue eye reflecting the moon's light, and Inari sat up, obviously annoyed with Naruto's lack of attention. He sat beside him with crossed arms and legs, glaring at the blond.

"Come on! Why are you so boring?"

"I'm thinking Irani"

"Men don't think! They fight!"

His blue eyes closed, and he breathed in heavily. His vision clouded with the memories of a dark-haired girl with white eyes, as he felt his heart slowly fall apart, and didn't notice the rain that had started falling.

-

The room was dark blue, with a view over the now foggy ocean. It was beautiful furniture with golden imprints of tales told long ago by the legendary people founding the mist country. Tables full of congratulation flowers and a bed in the far corner, draped with a silken sheet and pillows. It must be a very comfortable bed to sleep in. The door was closed, and outside stood two samurais, guardening it so no one could enter. The light was on, and a very annoyed crown prince sat in the corner, chewing on his lip angrily. 

His advisor stood beside him, rubbing his balding hair and wondered what to say, he was just about to open his mouth when Mizuki yelled out loud. "how can this be true?" with his ninja speed his sat up quickly, waving his arms angrily. "how can I have a brother? He was supposed to be dead a long time ago – does he even have proof outside those ugly eyes of his?" the older man tried desperately to make him calm down, but in vain.

The Hokage sat in front of him, with crossed arms and a very annoyed look. "I checked and rechecked – his DNA matches yours to a certain extend, and the red eyes are no mistake, they are royal." she chew on her colored lip and Mizuki looked at her, waiting for her to somehow save him from this situation. "and him calling _game_, is very bad for us. We all know he is second in command in the sound – if he gains the upper hand in this situation, and becomes daimyo – damnit, then it'll be the end of Konoha. With the daimyo having most of the harvest, he can kill all inhabitants in Konoha by cutting off resources – and with the sound behind him, they would be able to invade us far quicker than earlier."

Shizune looked concerned at Tsunade and then at Mizuki, who waved his arms. "I know that! And samurais stand no chance against his whole army of sound ninjas! He can assassinate me and the daimyo quick, and become daimyo himself"

The Hokage interrupted him. "I have already taken that into consideration – it may be too rash a decision for a new prince, but it certainly would be Kabuto-like" she turned to Shizune, "that's why we're offering a little protection. I cannot afford sending you a whole army of ninjas, but a small group instead. If you do not mind they'll be in charge of retraining your samurais in order to make them ready for any combat or attack by Kabuto."

Mizuki looked at her and she could feel his distrust, before he waved his hand dismissivly. "yes, yes, it is a good idea. I'll use it." The Hokage grinned. "good, this way we can ensure that both parties get what they want" He glanced at her with narrowed eyes, fully visibly interpretating her words. " I see. Just do your job, I have more important matters at stake"

He left the room in a hurry, closely followed by his servants and advisors as they closed the door with a large slam.

Tsunade sat in the rooml, biting her lip in frustration while she clenched and unclenched her fists. Her legs were crossed as she glared out the window, where the ever so pleasant view over the canals was not so pleasant anymore. Her assistant sensed her worry, and held unto Tonton a bit tighter. 

"tsunade-sama. Maybe this is a bad idea. It has been a long time since Mizuki was in Konoha, maybe he'll dare inflict harm upon us. I really can't see any positive side in this" her worry reached the annoyed Hokage, who growled. "There's none either. However, this is an opportunity to gain some control over that god forsaken palace. They're crazy in that house..

"Shizune. You know as well as I that this is also an opportunity to get Naruto back on the right track. I fear that they maybe will corrupt him somehow." She turned her head to look at the girl, her blond hair embracing her face beautifully. "there are too many temptations for a boy in a building like that"

"However, it can't be that bad. I mean maybe he'll…"

"I fear the princesses might end up charming him too much." At that statement, Shizune couldn't help but laugh at her teacher, and chuckled. "Tsunade-sama! You know how he feels about princesses! It is not going to be a problem at all – to be honest, I think he might end up being the one charming them. Haha"

This time she turned to her assistant. "Even if that is the case, I do not like the royal family." The black haired woman blinked, and kept quiet. "just look at the _game_. It's just a game between the two royal princes to amuse the other parties in the house. Who can outdo the other, with no rules. They can kill the other and nothing will happen from that!"

"It is all a show, to enchant the eye of the beholder. Beauty only existing on the outside, but on the inside, it is all a game of survival." She brought a hand to her mouth and in a thinking poise, and the well furnished room turned silent. 

The sun was setting, and the noises of caravans going out of the city could already be heard. She narrowed her hazel brown eyes at the canals. "We need someone to keep an eye on Kabuto. Something is off. Make sure Naruto doesn't know, am I clear…?"

"You're clear Tsunade-sama"

-

That goddamn rain. To the bewatcher of the faling drops of water it didn't appear as a pleasing show of the earth's magnificent powers to the beholder. It was nothing more than a persistent factor of annoyance since it would hinder the person in continue their traveling.

With crossed legs she sighed and let her green emerald catch the sight of the ring placed on her finger. She had known from her time in the royal house, though it was short, that it was a most unusual thing for the future wife of a prince to carry a ring. Konoha must have a larger effect on them than she liked.

Sakura was her name. it stood on her birth certificate which she had never seen. Her last name was Haruno she believed, but would that even be valid once she had bed with his majesty and carried his child. 

To her the rain didn't just illustrate her annoyance with the general world and her situation, it also felt to her as a cave of some sort. Oh, you must not misunderstand her intentions, but to her it was an unwelcome feeling to know that she, as a 17 year old girl would have to become pregnant with a man almost twice her age. She felt awfully young, but many books had indeed comforted her. She was not the first. Some had even gotten married at 14.

She glanced at the woman washing a cup in a sink. Kurenai was her name. She was curious why she always kept her arms bandaged and why she no longer carried the title a princess. All she knew was that her relationship with the present daimyo might have been of what she would not want to know of. 

She had remembered Kurenai's words just minutes prior to Sakura sitting in her chair being pissed at everything in the world.

"_you must know the importance of being fertile Sakura. You're never going to be married unless they know you can carry his royal majesty's child." _

"_what? Are you saying I have to share my bed with him before the wedding?"_

"_we gladly see that you already became pregnant before the date itself." Kurenai looked so awfully serious. Sakura's mouth was glenched into a tight line as she held her dress too tightly in her hands._

"_but…that goes against the wishes of the gods. It's immoral to go through such a deed."_

"_Sakura. You better do as the royal house wishes or you can kiss the title as Queen away, because there are plenty of other girls out there who are willing to take on your place"_

She turned her face away. The thought of going to Mizuki's room already made her sick and anxious. It was not how she imagined, but what matter did it make? Had she come this far to turn her back on her ambitious dream of becoming the Queen of the country. She was a woman going against all odds…

Oh, how she hated the rain when it seemed more cheerful than she did.

-

Long time no see. I've been suuuuper busy with all sorts of stuff and sometimes drawing comes easier than writing, sadly. I can't really say much because I'm not completely satisfied with how Sakura turned out in this chapter. However, I'll try to fix it as the story goes on :)

This story was partly inspired by the 1998th movie 'Elizabeth the 1st' 

:D please be kind to me, I'm out of practice!


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the prime of the 4th ninja war

_It was in the prime of the 4__th ninja war_

_That a fiancé for his highness was asked for_

_She was the daughter of the daimyo's devotee_

_Though__ it was the Gods' that brought her glee_

_her beauty brought her fame_

_And fitting was a flower for name_

_Yet She was not the love of the prince_

_who she hoped to one day convince_

_His heart had been taken by a fighter_

_But it was forbidden by his mightier_

_So they sailed towards the mist_

_To watch the ninjas collide their fist_

_A hero amongst the common folk_

_Who appeared as a pratical joke_

_The eyes of the princess he caught_

_But returned it was naught_

_In the dust of battle_

_The warning erupted from the fire's rattle_

_A second son was born_

_Despite him being wrong_

_With a cry so loud he called game_

_This would be the start of Empress Sakura's fame_

_Cause for her fiancé was meant a test_

_That would bring along a pest_

_With the heart of the hero crushed_

_A mission to the palace was a must_

_But his with the prince he had a past_

_That made sure the prince as a ninja would not last_

_Determinded on revenge he was_

_That he in the darkness of summer lost_

_Took gain _

_Of Naruto's complain_

_1__st__ part of Uzumaki Naruto and the Cherry Empress_

-

The door to the chambers was sealed shot. The crackling painting telling the visitors all too much of how much neglect there had been to the place. Sakura was on her way from the mist city, with the new ninjas that were supposed to protect the palace.

The workers and servants looked at the door. How were they even going to get in? the key was so rusty that it couldn't fit within the lock, and who knew how fallen apart this place must have gotten after 20 years without someone living in there?

The chamber of the former wife of the daimyo. The one who had fallen death as she was protecting her son against harm. Here they were, the son back and now the chambers would be inhabited by the young fiancé of the crown prince. The maid in charge, frowned at the thought. She had been in the palace for as long as she could remember, and had even been the one who served her royal highness for a while, before her death. She knew just how much in love the couple was. However, that was too many years now, and it was time for another queen to inhabit these rooms soon.

She stuck the rusty key into the coppery lock, and tried her best to turn the key within and thereby open the door so they could get into the rooms. This place was of very important meaning to the current daimyo. It was probably the oldest part of the remaining castle of the leaf. If she could remember correctly, then it was build long before the trademark symbol of the nation had invaded the palace.

The door clicked softly, and the remaining servants and workers gave a sigh of relief.

The chambers were small, but all in all, the area the chambers covered were approximately the same size as any other area the other high royals inhabited. It was large though. It consisted of a main garden which was surrounded with rooms and a terrace. Most of the rooms were meant to house the servants, until Sakura would give birth to her sons and daughters, which would then have assigned rooms until they grew old enough to inhabit chambers of their own.

The garden was a good size for a woman, with enough space for her to redecorate or plant new flowers or trees. The northern part of the rooms were two stories tall, and would be where Sakura's own bedroom would be placed – on the top floor. If one walked through the ground floor and to the opposite sight of the room, they would be greeted with an enormous terrace which was facing the village. It was a great place for the coming queen.

Their assignments had already been handed out. The servants would help the workers repair whatever needed to be fixed, and then Kurenai-sama would be back in the palace, dictating how the room would be decorated.

How she could not stand that cold-hearted woman.

Looks was surely deceiving with this woman, who was corrupted to the most inner core of her being. It would not surprise the maid in charge if Kurenai had somehow managed to manipulate the young fiancé into killing the whole royal house.

She of course hoped she was wrong.

The door creaked open and inside was a half withered room, with all its furniture covered with white costly sheets, carrying the trademark smell of the former queen. The sensation was overwhelming.

Through the floor grew long leaves of grass, and the shouji doors were destroyed and damaged by the rain and win, so one could easily see how the garden looked wild and untamed.

With a long grim expression she led the young workers and servants inside the chambers with the feeling of loss of a great era.

-

The daimyo stood by the windows of his great halls that were placed directly above every other kind of building that was the palace. The village gave him little sight over the roads leading to it, as he desperately searched for the caravan from the mist. The room was bathed in the most brilliant of sunlight that made the red curtains and furniture seem like they were on fire. It was a truly magnificent sight.

But it was none the less the house of the wealthiest and most powerful family in the whole of the firenation. If one lived in Konoha, they would look upon the hyuuga family as powerful and almighty – with their huge gardens and massive buildings, the easily occupied a sixth of Konoha's inner circle.

The royal family was ten times as large.

In fact, they owned so much land that the inner palace itself, which was exclusively for the most important members of the family, was twice as large as the hyuuga's buildings. It was placed within the famous _Souled_ mountains, which was amongst common knowledge known as the deceased gods final resting place. It was a blossoming city with more ethnical differences than any other city. The palace itself rested on the mountains southern side, on the highest of mountains. It was placed very high on the Skully mountain, so that invasion was only available from one side. To that side, or the bottom of the palace, rested a village, simply known as the royal village – even though it had been named after an acient god, who had been forgotten by the new world by now.

It was approximately the size of Konoha, but was not build as a fortress. It's location with mountains surrounding it, provided it with a natural fortress. It blooming and moving city – which hardly slept at night. All sorts of people would be travelling to the city – especially wealthy people who desired to visit the wealthiest man in the firecountry. The daimyo.

Up the hilly sides of the mountains that were turning east, lay fields with grain, corns etc. as far as the eye could see.

However, the first thing any man would ever see, and he would be able to see it far away, was the daimyo's chambers – which was the highest located living quarters on the mountain – and the mountain could be seen two days of travel away.

It was no wonder though, with a family consisting of more than 500 persons, and with the daimyo having more than 30 first cousins and ten brothers, it had to become wealthy.

However, it was only the first 200 who was truly wealthy. Others lived of the others wealth and some was even degraded to a lesser status – or entering the royal army, but of course, they would have to be above the common man at all times.

The daimyo frowned. He had heard of the events at the chunnin exam.

It had brought him great distress, because it was to him the outmost glee to hear that his second eldest son was alive and well. It was as this was a sign from his wife that it was time to settle down and let go of the kingdom and have one of his sons continue it. But at the same time, he clearly knew that this would also be the revolution of the fire country's future. If Kabuto were to become daimyo, then it would clearly mean a civil war between Konoha and the royals – and he would win. With orochimaru in the back, who would most likely control him as a puppet, and his army, then Konoha would stand no chance.

Advisors, ninjas, the hokage, had begged him to degrade Kabuto. To kill him at most. To cut his ties from his heritage. He had considered it often if not all the time. He had known that if he truly wanted it to be so that Konoha and the firecountry would last. Then it _had_ to be Mizuki – and he had to choose him at the spot, right now – before Kabuto was officially let in the family.

Despite all of this. The usually wise and cool daimyo, had this feeling that it would go against both the traditions and the life and memory of his wife. Oh, he could not let Kabuto out. How long had he not longed for both his wife and his son. How he had wanted them all to be this peaceful family, who would bring forth many heirs and make the country blossom into a new and glorious era.

He might not be the right man to do it though.

Kabuto as a daimyo had given him more enemies and made him more ill-remembered.

Sakura as the potential partner or queen…had made the royals question his judgement and ability to choose the future of the royals. It would've been fine if Mizuki had married her if he had not been the sole heir. But now that he was – most royals or if not all, would have seen it more fit if he had chosen a red haired or red eyed royal princess with a wealthy and influencial family.

Those had of course turned to Kabuto's side. Seeing him as perhaps a better choice than Mizuki. Since the off spring probably would not be of bastard children.

Sakura was from a poor merchants family.

He never liked to speak of it. Especially not in front of her half sister and brothers, that she was in fact of far lesser status than any of the servants in the palace. However, he loved her mother – and he had taken Sakura in to please her mother. He had though made sure that Sakura was not to believe that she was in fact of greater status. So he had sent her to the royal monastry of fallen princesses – and had her be taught the life of royal there.

It had him concerned though, that her mother seemed to visit the daughter more than good would allow it. So to him it was a blessing when she had given birth to the first of their sons – and then later their youngest daughter.

It had made her…seemingly uncaring for Sakura.

As years would pass by, he had of course forgotten all about the growing princess in the monastery. And it was not before she showed up at the royal games, that he realised what a treasure he had let be hidden from the world.

She was a match far more worthy than any of the princesses lost within the palace. She would surely outdo any of the other matches for his son. And so it had been decided.

Sun rose in the horizon. And the daimyo frowned deeply.

-

The wagons waved from side to side as the mountain winds blew hard against the caravan. The fresh wind felt cold and cut even the skin of the royals who were hid within the tightly clothed wagons.

Naruto cursed their choice of route. They had chosen probably the most difficult road to approach the palace. It was high up in the mountains, but it seemed more like very high placed hills full of fields with corn, grain and more you could wish for – than a road approaching the possibly grandest city in the whole of firecountry.

The caravan in itself made the journey far more difficult. Most of the wagons were not occupied with any people, but instead used for the princes and princesses own souvenirs, belongings, beds and clothes. Who knew someone required so much for a three day event.

Not only that, but they had also decided that Mizuki was in the need of a grand entrance to the chunnin exams – and what a more grand way than a boat. Except that this boat seemingly proved that was it was heavy, a pain and much more when it came to drag it all the way from the mist country to the northern parts of the fire country.

Ten horses were forced to pull the ten meter long boat. They needed more breaks than the entire caravan – and if that was not enough, they also had about the same amount of samurais standing card, so that no one would steal the precious heritage from the caravan. How someone would manage to steal that monster of a boat, puzzled Naruto. However, there are plenty of stupid people in the ninja countries – so why not?

He pulled the flying windy coat around him tighter, to prevent it to follow the wind and thereby leaving him freezing. Those darn royals new naught about the cold icy winds of the Shadow Mountains, since they were closely packed together within those warm and safe wagons with the curtains shielding them from the rest. Arrogant bastards.

He crossed his arms and scouted the area for any intruders, but all he could see was the naïve countrymen who waved and whistled towards them. Apparently, if you chose to settle down here, you ought to be a royalist. Imagine…more than half of their money was given to the bastard of a daimyo – to what? Feed more bastard children? Build another monster boat?

Naruto caught the eye of Shikamaru who walked a good distance away from him. It was clear that the shadow ninja was both tired, cold and hungry – his skills was defiantly misused when it came to guarding caravans like this. He frowned and turned his pointy nose towards the gray cloudy sky.

A heavy yet warm hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder and a smoky voice greeted him. Asuma. "so. How' you doing kid? You cold?" a cloud of smoke began circling around them and Naruto tried his darnest to suppress a cough. He grinned. "eh. I'm going. You gotta try better at pulling me down. I've gone through worse stuff than this." The kind man smiled and burned the cigarette paper. "yeah. You've gone through lava and all that – but that was for a short while. We're still going to walk a day in weather like this, before we reach the village"

"and you might be of tough material – but even the toughest ninja can get a cold" the hand on Naruto's shoulder felt warmer than it did before, and he sighed in relief. The feeling of someone careering was more welcome than any man probably would have guessed. With his heart aching so badly it was no wonder that he needed all the support he could get – especially from Asuma.

However, Naruto isn't the type to give in to his feelings like that, so he pulled his shoulder away and tightened the carpet. One must consider the pride of a young man after all. Especially when he's surrounded by the toughest people in the universe – the manliest. He should not let it seem that Hinata breaking it off was enough to break his world – to destroy his trail of thoughts, to make him worship hours in the rain and getting a cold just for a smile on her lips. The torture of the sharp winds that sweeped across the dead fields was enough for him to miss the pain of watching her family dragging her away – at least he got a hopeful glance in his direction.

Here he was on his own, without her. And if you count the gossiping princesses' smiles as flattering and hopeful – then he was well courted. He was not the most handsome, but princesses who were shielded off the surrounding normal world, most have a completely other view on ninjas, than the rest of the world. Or maybe it was just because he himself was a ninja, and therefore he couldn't quite understand their visible attraction or fascination of them.

The cold wind continued for the rest of the day, and in the shield of a small rock, they camped. The wagons were slowly dismembered, as the royalists realised how cramped they had been sitting and just as slowly came to the bonfires where both samurais and ninjas sat and had their servants do as much as they could to serve their masters.

Princesses with long hair, short hair, frickles or red cheeks placed themselves around Naruto's bonfire, making the overly confident fighters show off their weapons and skills with dramatic tones. Naruto merely sipped his dry, clumpy and half cold soup, not interested in neither of what the ninjas had to say. He cracked and eyebrow when even the samurais seemed to show a visible interest in how Asuma could throw a kunai at the rock and make it break – it was all in the way you handled the kunai.

Mizuki moved away from his wagon as late as possible, and for unknown reason he had chosen to place his wagon a bit further away from the others. When he exited he helped out a young pretty woman. Her hand weakly placed in his, she seemed uncomfortable with her place and a bit more wellbehaved than the rest of the princesses. Her nose was straight with a softly bent nosetip. The light hair, seeming light pink in the moonlight, was tied into a complex hairstyle – she smiled tiredly at Mizuki, who apparently tried his best to appear gentleman like. Naruto stared at them shortly – and that was mostly to glare hatefully at the man who never really got what he truly deserved, according to him.

The couple parted hands when her feet touched the ground, as if they had burned themselves. Mizuki quickly walked to the nearest bonfire, to shield himself from the chilly and uncomforting wind, without the pretty woman, who was left to herself. Her servant came to her, and softly placed her hand on the princess' forehead. Apparantly she had gotten sick.

Naruto took another sip and Shikamaru handed him a piece of dark bread, while he was busy chewing on a bit himself. "here. It helps feeling full at night – so at least you won't wake up feeling hungry." The blond haired man pondered slightly, before thankfully taking the offer, and greedingly began chewing on the hard and dry piece of bread. The shadow ninja moved closer and the two of them stared into the fire, to find some warmth.

"I can't believe that out of all ninjas available, they choose to send us. What are we supposed to do anyway?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I heard something with us teaching the samurais proper battlefield combatskills"

Shikamaru pondered on what he said.

"I got a special mission" he replied a while later. "you have as well"

He nodded.

"aren't you curious on how all of this is going to turn out? Both your enemies, right Naruto? Mizuki. And Kabuto. You don't really have any sides in this don't you"

Naruto seemed to wake at the half asked question and pursed his lips. Wondering which one would be better, he half smiled when he reached a conclusion. "Kabuto."

It startled the usually calm Shikamaru, and he knew that the apparently bored ninja, longed for an explanation for his answer.

"if Kabuto gets control – then I can get closer to Sasuke…"

So that was it.

"…and avenge my teammate"

Asuma seemed to have overheard and pointed at Naruto. "it's over six years ago Naruto. Is it not time to let go of this? Neither Sasuke or Kakashi had anything to do with it – isn't it time forgive both of them and go on."

"it isn't my only reason, but I don't really feel like talking about it."

He rose from his seat on the ground and walked past the rock and was once more greeted by the cutting wind. His cloak and clothes ruffled hard with the wind, and he had to close his eyes to be able to see anything in the darkness. Shikamaru and Asuma glanced at each other and quickly agreed that they had to give him some time – because this is what happens when one has one's heart broken.

Starts twinkled in the sky, but Naruto would rather want it raining and thundering if it made Hinata come back to him. He really would rather have that. Blissfully he glanced into the horizon, thinking of better times than these. A branch cracked beside him and an elder woman kindly smiled him, as she steadied her weak body against the tree. "you look awfully sorrow filled for a man your age. What is your age young boy?"

"17"

"you will find many heartaches in your life. Let not this be the one to kill you"

He frowned deeply, and clenched his fist. "leave me be, obaa-chan."

"I can see the future" she said hopefully, as if this would allow her to approach him. Naruto merely snorted. "I can see my own future perfectly clear. And you're not a part of it, so fuck off."

"what a colourful language" she snickered.

"will it please you to know that this journey will bring you fame?" she continued. " your journeys will be written down and read by millions years from now. You will be the most famous legend of all" she studied him. "you do not seem like much, but you have a strength in you …"

He laughed mockingly. "Fame? Fortune? I don't need that – I know my future, and I'll prove myself here, that I am good enough to marry her. I sure will."

"you will unite the firecountry."

"or. Your children will"

He glanced over his shoulder. He didn't really care for what she had to say, but such a weak woman daring to approach him in a foul wheather like this – well. He could be kind.

"my children?"

"red haired. Red eyed. twins. The boy will look like his mother. Pretty but sharp and intelligent. And he will rule the world just like her. The girl, will look much more like you – she will be strong and independent and she will rule the world along side her brother and become the master mind behind their victories. She will have the mind of her father."

Naruto cracked a laugh. "rule the world? _Rule _the world. Yeah right. We'll see about that – can't we get pass this approaching war with sound first?"

The old lady coughed and started to walk back to the camp. Despite all that was said, and Naruto's disbelief – somehow the thought of having children, succesfull children calmed him more than any soup, bread, or sleep ever could.

Hinata would be a wonderful mother.

Naruto didn't know how but he found himself back in the camp the next morning, his comrades slowly awaking. The camp was unnaturally quickly packed and they were on the move again. Today the wind seemed less chilly than it had done in the last few days – and the mountain slowly began to be visible in the horizont. It brought relief to most of the caravan.

Around noon the sun broke through the cloudy sky and the wind calmed down. This time one could see the amazing royal city very clearly. The fields began to awaken, and the farmers were busy working on their corn, grain and rice. At the sight of the caravan people ran to the road – smiling brightly and waved as good as they can – shouting. _"Mizuki sama! Sakura sama! Congratulations!! Congratulations!"_

For a very short moment he considered who the hell this Sakura was, but his thoughts soon turned into a rumble of emotions, mostly of awe – when he truly got to see what this city was about.

Placed on the middle of a mountain, the royal palace was far bigger than any palace he had ever seen. The highest tower over seven stories tall. And even from here one could sense the vast amount of decorations that would fill the rooms and buildings.

The city itself was grand as well. Occupying the entire mountain and more, with complex road systems and more buildings than there probably was in Konoha – it was truly a sight to behold. And so it was as well when they entered the city. People were cheering and rowling at the sight of the caravan through the streets. Rose leaves and rise were thrown to the ground – and even though Naruto knew this was not intented to him, he felt much like a hero as he walked through the steep, yet wide streets that lead to the open gate of the palace.

When they reached the gate, Mizuki arose from his now open wagon to wave at the people crowding the streets. As he stood there, despite Naruto's best efforts not to, he could not help but admit that when he stood there, he did look royal. Very royal indeed.

When would Kabuto arrive? And where would he live?

Here it surely seemed that amongst the people Mizuki was indeed more popular than the long lost prince. Maybe it was because Mizuki knew how to behave among the crowd and how to please them with enough royal affection. He was the born super star.

-

At night Naruto had been, against his own will, forced into guardning the so called super star. The nights were chilly yet warm here in the high mountains. The garden he was placed in was softly decorated with all sorts of exotic plants and more. The flowers were fire red, and even in the light dimmer of light from the moon, they glowed redish as they formed the symbol of the firenation. The water that dripped from the small fountain was more an annoyance than a beauty, because it reminded Naruto that he had not visited the men's room for a quite a while.

Inside one of the room surrounding the garden was the super star Mizuki, awaiting someone. Somehow this someone would cause Mizuki enough distraction for him not to be able to detect whether or not someone would assassin him – so this is why Naruto was here. To be able to defeat and detect anyone who'd try and disturb Mizuki. A very glorious assignment usually, and to Naruto it seemed almost to easy and too dignified for someone like him. What could cause Mizuki to choose him over all other competent ninjas?

A servant knocked on the door to the royal prince room and a excited yet bored voice greeted him. "what is it?" the servant bowed, even though no one was there to see it. "Sakura sama has come down with a horrible cold milord. " he bowed once more. "she asks of you to excuse her for tonight – the travel had her exhausted and she is very sick, and would not wish for you to catch it" there was silence for a while, before Mizuki's voice softly said. "what a shame. I ask of her to be here tomorrow then – and send message to Inochi and say I wish to see her this very evening this instant"

The servant bowed once more and hurried out of Mizuki's building complex and not long after was followed by a young girl with the curliest red hair Naruto had ever seen. The make up on her face must have been applied during their rush through the hall ways, and her sandals were already half off her feet. She smiled nervously at Naruto, before she herself knocked on the door and with a more mature voice spoke. "It is I. Shall I enter?"

There was a long pause, before Mizuki himself pushed the shoji door aside and with a lustful smile he greeted her and lead her inside. But not without giving Naruto a hateful but mocking glance.

The lights in the room was turned on, and the young ninja could clearly see the silouettes of the young woman seductively taking off her dress, which was followed by the clear voice of Mizuki, letting others around him know that this night, he would be pleased.

Naruto wanted to turn his head away and cover his ears from the dreadful sound, but all he could do was stare at the door, following the shadows with his eyes. It was his mission after all.

It seemed like it lasted for hours, but it had taken nothing more than twenty minutes for her to appear in the garden and disappear again, with no affection from Mizuki at all – it was all done to pleasure him. Naruto sat there for another hour into the night, before the servant hurridly asked Naruto to leave and showed him the way out the door.

When Naruto walked back to his assigned chamber, which he shared with many others, he couldn't help but feel that Mizuki had violated both him and the young girl in the most violent way. Here he was, unable to do anything to the least pay Mizuki back, because this was his mission. Scenes of passion that had been displayed in front of Naruto, seemed nothing more than animalistic show of power – Mizuki wanted to show Naruto that he was in charge. He could ask for anything and he would get it – and Naruto was just a kid.

He wanted to punch, violate, rip Mizuki apart, and as he fell down in his bed, he felt sick and wanted nothing more than to vomit out of disgust. It didn't help that the sheets were torn and ripped in the edges, and so thin that they barely existed anyway. The grass that stuffed the madras and pillow stung his face – but despite all of this, Naruto soon fell asleep into a world full of longing and Hinata's face that would slowly fall apart and leave him bathed in sweat.

-

Sakura sat on her chair, holding in the stomach ache and the vomit. She was pale as Death and her breath was heavy and unstable. She coughed and brought her hands to her feverish face. Her pink locks had lost its glance and clung hard to her red cheeks.The servants looked at her worriedly. Could it be the still freshly painted walls of her new chambers that made her react this violently? They had sent message for a doctor, who soon arrived and simply diagnosed her condition as a simple 'bad' cold.

All that was left to do was put her to bed and let her sleep the rest of the evening away. Sakura's throat was harsh and she knew that she later this evening, would have to give herself to her fiancé – because it all mattered of her conceiving a child. As soon as she proved herself fruitful, then the wedding would happen in a mere matter of months. With so few legimative heirs, it was important for the royal house to have an heir ready. This would also help Mizuki's role in the game. It sure would.

The game wasn't all about killing the others, it was who proved to the better heir as well. They would be tested and tested even more, through various events that would prove their skills as daimyo. Sakura as the future wife of Mizuki surely would have to show her role and help him as much as she could (she would thereby also help herself).

And here she lay in her bed, unable to rise, missing out her first opportunity to give her youthful body to the semen of Mizuki. What a disappointment she turned out to be.

Kurenai pushed the shoji door aside and with heavy and loud feet she approached the bed of Sakura. The young woman lay underneath the silky covers, which was suddenly full of all sorts of religious ornaments and relics. She removed them one by one, complaining about a cold was not going to rid itself by the help of a worthless stone. Sakura coughed.

"you've missed out the chance. There might not be another chance for you to get." She said, like a disappointed mother

"but I'm really sick" Sakura managed to mutter. Her voice sounding like one just turning 90.

"you will be given three days to show your worth or else they might begin to reconsider your ability as queen" the curly haired woman sat down beside her and started stroking the pink strays of hair out of her face. "we can not have you loosing your dream to a simple cold."

Sakura gave her a defeated look, lusting nothing more than to sleep, her eyes already feeling like they weighed a ton. Kurenai saw this and she knew it well enough that Sakura was a fighter – and that she sure had the will of fire placed good within her. It was no wonder, the girl came from a ninja village.

-

Naruto found himself watching Mizuki enact his lusts for the coming three days and each time he found himself more and more disgusted with his trusted assignment. And every night it was different girls approaching the garden and being let in through the lit up shouji door.

And every night Naruto would have to listen to the high shrieks and deep grunts escape the room of the crown prince. The third night wouldn't be different to Naruto. It would just be another snotty princess, with hopes and dreams of being Mizuki's favourite, and thereby becoming a wealthy woman. It was all about the money.

Her hair was pink as the newest plucked rose from the garden. It was loose and barely reached the middle of her back. She was dressed in a deep red kimono that was so long it dragged along the ground, gathering fallen leaves and more. She had, unlike the other girls, a deep frown that made her cherry coloured lips seem more bitter than the actual fruit. He recognized her face from the trip to the palace – she was the one who had stepped out of the wagon with Mizuki.

When she passed the garden she didn't even spare Naruto a glance and instead readjusted her golden earrings and kimono. Unlike the other times Mizuki immideatly opened the door, and gave her an equal bitter smile. It seemed like an odd experience to Naruto. Mizuki had been excited when meeting the other girls and here stood a pretty, maybe prettier girl than the rest, and he seemed …frustrated.

She bowed. "Mizuki-sama"

All he did was nod.

The rest of the act went like the others, except he could only hear her whimper slightly, and then it was just Mizuki roughly panting and grunting.

It lasted a lot longer than the rest and when he was done he sent her outside the door. There she stood, bathed in sweat, with the most feverish skin, waiting for his sign that she was allowed to leave. The sound of the shower being turned on filled the entire garden and it was just Naruto and the sickingly looking girl.

Nothing was said between them and she crossed her arms, staring into the air. The air was cold and their breaths were hot and it could be seen as small puffy clouds. Minutes passed and neither of them had dared to move. Naruto watched her, finding himself pitying the young girl, who had probably been forced into all of this and here Mizuki was torturing her even further by making her wait in the stinking cold.

More minutes passed and Naruto gave up and somehow tried to comfort her, by quietly say with a smile. "hey. It is going to be alright"

She turned her head sharply, and he could see the forced wetness in her eyes. She glared daggers.

"I do not speak with peasant boys like you."

What?

What did she say?

She turned her head sharply back to its former position, leaving Naruto deeply puzzled about what happened.

Not long after Mizuki appeared and gave her a nod, and she didn't take too long to be out of the door.

-

"she's the lady of royal monastry. Or…is it her teacher who is?" a servant pondered hard at the question being asked. Naruto had luckily been shoved away after the woman who he had encountered at Mizuki's had complained about feeling uncomfortable having a ninja around. So here Naruto found himself in the training yard of the samurais, teaching them all sorts of battle techniques. During a break he asked one of the servants out of curiousity who the pink haired lady was.

" well. No matter what she is. She is Mizuki-sama's promised lady." She said with pride in her voice.

"promised lady?"

"his fiancé. They got engaged shortly before the chunnin exam" she said while placing the wet clothes in a basket, while receiving hungry looks from the passing men. Naruto sat on the terrace with crossed legs and a child's curious look plastered on his face. She smiled kindly at him. "why you ask?"

"oh. Nothing."

There was silence for a while.

"why is it she visits him before they're married? Isn't it important that she a virgin dattebayo?" he raised an eyebrow, expecting the servant to surprised. "oh. That is to prove that she conceive a child. But I pity her a bit, she's so very young. Was she 16…or 17?" she began talking to herself, pondering on the question, before she half jokingly said. "if you can get me into her court, I will promise that I will make sure your bed is better than any of the others"

He laughed at her joke. "how can I get you into her court? And you gotta make a better bargain than that"

She thought about the question seriously and Naruto could clearly see how the sweat dripped of her skin as the sun baked on the dusty court yard. "how about. If you get me into her court, I'll give you a better bed, a key to the kitchen and…" she licked her lips and smirked, before softly showing the upper part of her breast. " a look at these."

Naruto pouted and leaned back. "here's a better bargain. You bring me one bowl of Ichimaru(?) ramen. And I'll be satisfied."

The servant gave a heartly felt laugh and smiled brightly. "deal"

Naruto didn't really think much about the bed, but he did pity the servant. Her job was tirering and exhausting and maybe not the best job in the world, and a job in a court would probably fill her pretty face better than the life of a washing lady ever would be.

So, despite his best wishes of not doing so. He volunteered to guard Mizuki's garden once more, in case the pink lady would show up. This time it was a lot warmer and maybe a bit too warm, but it didn't matter to Naruto, because he had the feeling that was the one torturing Mizuki this time and not the other way around.

Sure enough, almost too coincidentally, she showed up. This time dressed far stricter and with a less sick looking expression. He had been there for a few weeks by now, but he could still remember how that cherry coloured mouth had reminded him of much misery had he gone through in Konoha.

Her kimono was short and green and she knocked on the door impolitely before she let herself in. It was an odd scene, because all Naruto could hear was both of them talking calmly about politics before the sound of clothes hitting the floor replaced the torturing silence in the garden.

It went a lot faster than the last time and he could hear how Mizuki advised her to raise her legs into the air, because it would somehow make the chances of her becoming pregnant slightly bigger. It was quite odd.

However, he found her once more standing outside as the shower was turned on. She fumbled clumsily with her obi and had a small blush covering her cheeks. Naruto made sure to wait a few minutes before he coughed and said. "…I've heard you need more servants. I know a pretty one who is ski-"

"you again." She replied bitterly as she tied the knob. "I thought I specifically asked for you not to be here again."

"well..uhm. see. I know this servant who would really fit into your court" why did he even try. He had always been said that he was to goddarn friendly.

She turned her head, and this time it wasn't sharp or angry. It was a soft turn and her lips was pursed in small annoyed expression, but besides that she was very pretty to look at. "I would never take in someone who had no experience besides washing laundry."

"well, I…wait. How did you know she washes laundry!?"

"my chamber lady has warned me of her. She's a thief."

This caused Naruto to narrow his eyes and stand up, ready to show this bitch of a lady, how she should behave. He would never hear anyone speak that way about the few friends he had made in this god forsaken palace.

However, before that, Mizuki pushed the door aside and bid her farewell. It did not take her any longer than the speed of light to disappear out of the door and into the darkness of the hallways.

-

A/N: I have been notified that there are some gramatic mistakes, which are a result of me not being native. So there will be some. Do please point out where so I can correct them myself 

Anyway, if you mind, it would do me great honour for you to review this chapter 


End file.
